Twilight Princess
by TwilightFreakxoxo
Summary: Bella has lived as a poor British girl. She has dreamed of being a princess forever. What if Bella meets Edward, the guy of her dreams and leads her to her forever dream. Will this lead her to happiness or will one of her dreams fall apart?
1. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note (Sorry about this): **This story is based on a beautiful Korean Drama called, "Romantic Princess", an awesome series "The Twilight Saga", and certain movie scenes

It's also inspired by Stephenie Meyer and several Twilight FanFics & FanFic Authours.

Every thing is based on what's in my heart.

I do not own Twilight or Romantic Princess or the other stuff. They are rightfully owned by their owneres.

It's not exactly the particular Edward and Bella, but I'll do my best to keep their personalities.

They're all human and it has a different story. Okay, so here it goes.

**Song: **_When you Wish Upon A Star _by _Meaghan Jette martin_

**Chapter One: When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Every girl must have that one dream. That one dream to be a princess, living carefree, no problems. But no princess can forget her most important accessory, a big huge castle…

My mother had always told me what every girl's fantasy should be. Despite how much I hated the poofy dresses, the formal stuff, the stiletto heels especially, It didn't hurt to dream, right?

I've never had a boyfriend ever. But I'll admit, I've been dreaming of my prince charming forever.

Gorgeous eyes, Sinister smile, Romantic, Handsome. Brave.

Whoever it might be, I'll wait for him. I guess it's because I believe.

No wonder they call it fantasy, it's so difficult to realize it in reality.

Okay so back to reality. I know I'll never be a princess. I'm not even close. My family has never owned a home. We lived in Mr. Frederick's home. Sometimes we didn't even pay the bill full and Mr. Frederick is just about ready to kick us out any time soon.

I've always been terrified that one day, I would wake up on the filthy streets of England, homeless.

I shivered at the thought.

Life was hard. Working five rigorous jobs everyday.

No matter how gross or unhealthy it was, I needed it. My body sort of rejects everything I do, but I ignore it.

"Bella, you're going to get a heat stroke!" Alice said as she pulled the head of my dolphin suit off, "Are you sure you can do this?"

A wave of air came straight at me, relieving me.

"Of course I can. Every penny counts!" I smiled, trying to look enthusiastic. I plopped the sweltering dolphin head onto my own head and began to work.

We worked for five dreary hours and finally it was time to head back.

I was never happier to head back to the terrible office.

We walked, exhausted, when suddenly, a mob of screaming people came rushing down the street. A speeding bicycle made it's turn on the curb of the street.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me, that guy is going to hit me. I knew this yet my body couldn't find an urge to move.

Everything was becoming extremely blurry. The heat was tingling all over my body. There was no pain, but I could feel myself slipping into eerie darkness. All I heard were  
distant screams of people around me.

Then, I was gone.

"BELLA! BELLA!" Alice cried, "You coward, retard, idiot, ugh!"

I groaned. Was she talking to me?

"I'm sorry!" an unfamiliar voice said, "I-I wasn't looking! I w-was…"

Poor guy

Alice cut him off, "BULL CRAP!" she yelled.

"Alice?" I said, confused.

"Bella!" she smiled, "I was so worried."

She came and through her arms around me.

I cringed in pain.

Noticing my reaction she jumped off of me.

"Oh sorry," she said patting my injured torso.

I winced and hissed in pain.

"How am I going to get you up like this?" she cried. Her forehead creased.

I tried to lift myself, but I only found myself back on the ground. I groaned.

"HELP!" Alice yelled.

Three racing motorcycles passed us quickly. I was surprised to see them back up.

"You ladies need help?" one of them asked.

One of the men looked extremely annoyed. He sat there quietly looking at the ground.

His skin was almost white, almost marble. His face had a perfect angle. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His nose was perfectly straight and his lips were full. His hair was wild and his eyes were emerald green. His body was toned and his arms were muscular.

I thought about my prince charming. Could it be him? I could feel my heart in my chest. It was just ready to jump out.

"God he's pretty," I said.

"WHAT?!?!" They all said, except for him. He was somewhere else. His mind was wondering off.

"Oh nothing," I mumbled and my face flushed tomato red.

No, what am I thinking? I don't even know this guy. I would never go out with him. Just look at him. He doesn't even care! Ugh! He has so much attitude just because he's rich. I snorted.

"Yeah," Alice said. Alice's leg was bouncing up and down. She was swaying side to side.

I wasn't the only one looking for her prince charming. Alice has been dreaming of him for as long as I have. And so has Rose.

But she wasn't the only one nervous. The feeling, I guess I could call love, just kept going.

Rosalie Hale (Rose), Mary Alice Brandon (Alice), and I, Bella Dwyer, have been best friends since were babies.

"Edward. You're the strongest," one of the guys said looking at the beautiful guy I had been admiring earlier, "You carry her.

"What? "N-n-no, I can get up by my-" I cringed. I forgot I got wounded.

The beautiful boy looked up and glared at us, "Fine," he said sternly.

The feeling went through my whole body. Could this be love? I tried to shake the thought off.

He got up and crouched in front of me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He lifted me by the legs and threw me over his shoulder.

I gasped.

"HEY!" I yelled, "What are you doing?!?! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!!!"

**Edward's Point of View:**

"I need you to go and get my grand daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, known as Bella Dwyer at the moment." he ordered, "All of her information is in this folder right here. I'm afraid I only have a baby picture."

Jasper smiled and grabbed the folder.

"Let's go!" I said.

We sped down the highway in our motorcycles. The air felt good as it hit my face and ran through my untamed hair.

Emmett smiled at me as he started to speed up. I smirked.

"Alright then grizzly let's race," I thought.

I sped up as well and Jasper followed as he got the idea.

We started to slow down when we reached town.

We drove down the street, when suddenly we came across two ladies. One jumping for help and another on the ground trying to get up.

The girl was sweaty and pale. Her hair was drop dead straight and brown. Her face was shaped in a defined heart. Her hair was a nice, deep, chocolate brown. Her nose was thin and her chin was pointed. Her lips were a bit too full for her narrow jaw line. Her eyebrows had a darker brown than her hair and were more straight rather than arched.

She was beautiful. Very beautiful actually. I felt my heart pumping.

It was pumping so hard, It felt as if it was about to jump out of my chest. What is this? What is this feeling?

Was I in love? I shook my head. I couldn't let that happen.

Jasper and Emmett backed up to help. I groaned. We had to find Bella Dwyer. England's princess. The one I was suppose to marry.

I sighed. Why couldn't I just marry the girl I want to? Why was I master's suitor?

"You ladies need help?" Jasper asked.

I smirked. Of course, Jasper, Mr. Nice guy.

"God he's pretty," the beautiful girl said.

"WHAT?!?!" They all said, except for me. I was too busy thinking.

The feeling was really bothering me. It just kept on going. I still couldn't believe she said that.

"Oh nothing," she mumbled and her face flushed tomato red.

Whoa. That was cute and gorgeous. Oh my goodness. My heart was pumping hard and fast. My stomach was churning and I was about to gag. My head was filled of thoughts about her.

The feeling was still going.

No matter what I did the thought of her being my soul mate kept on going. What is this?

I don't even know her! Ugh.

"Yeah," her friend said.

"Edward. You're the strongest," Japer said looking at me, "You carry her.

"What? "N-n-no, I can get up by my-" she said. She attempted to get up but she cringed at the pain.

I looked up and glared at them, "Fine," I said sternly.

I didn't want her hurting herself.

Jasper and Emmett could tell I was interested in his girl, but I wasn't going to admit it. I just couldn't like her.

I got up and crouched in front of her. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I lifted her by the legs and threw her over my shoulder without any effort.

"HEY!" she yelled, "What are you doing?!?! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!!!"

I chuckled and continued to walk towards the hospital where Carlisle worked.

Carlisle and Master Charlie had always been like fathers to me. I never met my parents. They died from the Spanish Ifluenza when I was barely one. I was the only who survived.

______

Carlisle walked into the room looking swiftly through papers on a clipboard.

"Hello, B-b-Edward? Jasper? Emmett?" he asked.

We laughed and ran into his arms.

He smiled, "Let me get on with my patient."

"Hello, Bella Dwyer?" he questioned.

My eyes opened wide. Bella Dwyer? The princess of England. I looked at Jasper and Emmett who were looking directly at me.

Shock filled my whole body. Was I going to faint? I felt sick.

"Hi," she said.

"Whoa, you're Bella Dwyer," Emmett asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal," she asked, "I'm not a rockstar or anything."

"No, Bella. Our master, King Charlie Swan has sent us to look for you," I said sternly.

"What?"

**Bella's point of view:**

"Whoa, you're Bella Dwyer," one of them asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal," I asked, "I'm not a rockstar or anything."

I didn't think there was any famous person name "Bella Dwyer". Was there?

"No, Bella. Our master, King Charlie Swan has sent us to look for you," the Edward said sternly.

"What?"

The king of England look for me. What have I done know? Mom and Dad are going to kill me.

"You're the daughter of Charlie Swan and so therefore, you are the princess of England," one of the other boys said.

That's not possible. My eyes grew bigger. A princess. Oh my gosh, my wish came true.

______

_~Flashback~_

"_Oh my gosh, Bella, Rose!" Alice said as she pointed toward a racing shooting star as it raced across the sky. _

"_Make a wish guys," Rose said._

_I closed my eyes and searched for my wish in my mind._

"_I wish I would become a royal princess and find my prince charming" I thought as a smile formed on my face._

"_When you wish upon a star," Rose began._

"_Makes no difference who you are," Alice continued._

"_Anything you're heart desires," I followed._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay I know I said I would "try" to keep character personalities. But combining Xiao Mai and Bella's personalities is really hard.

Im doing my best really. I hope you like it though. Review and Favorite Please :)

TwilightxFreak

"…_will come to you," they joined._


	2. Wild Horses

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for Catrina hehe. Ily. I do not own anything. They are rightfully owned by their owners.

**Song:**_Wild Horses _by _**Natasha Bedingfield**_

_______________________________________________________________

"M-m-me?!" I asked. I was totally shocked.

"Yes, princess, you," one of them said, "We are taking you today, to the royal castle.""W-w-what?!?!" I yelled, "I'm not going with you! I want to go home!"

"The Royal Castle is your home now," the other one said.

"Can't I bring my parents with me?" I cried.

They laughed, "I suppose we can take you home and you may discuss this with your family," one of them said, "but we must take you to the castle today."

"Fine," I muttered.

________

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran up Mr. Frederick's apartment.

"What's all the commotion, honey?" Renee said.

I groaned. She opened the door and stepped outside. When suddenly she saw the three boys behind me.

The beautiful one was Edward, the playboy and humorous one was Emmett, and the quiet and nice guy was Jasper.

Renee gasped and fell to the floor.

"MOM!" I yelled as I ran quickly to her.

Edward and Emmett carried Renee to the living room catch.

After an hour passed by slowly, Renee woke up.

"Bella?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm right here mom," I said.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, "Phil and I should've told you earlier…""You know about this mom?" I stared at her in shock. "Seventeen years, I've lived a hard life."

"Seventeen years, I've waited for this miracle happen.""Seventeen years, I thought I was regular Bella, daughter of Phil and Renee Dwyer."

"I've been living a lie for seventeen years mom." I felt a tear fall down my face.

I could see my mom's face was tear-streaked. But I couldn't understand. Why has she kept this secret from me. Seventeen years of my life, I thought I was this person. But I was someone else. Isabella Marie Swan. Why didn't they tell me?

It wasn't until Jasper patted my back that I realized I was crying.

I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Bella, I'm your biological mother and King Charlie I is your biological father, not Phil," she began,

"Charlie and I met in college. My mother sent me to the most high class college in England. That's why we lost all our money."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled, "YOU'RE LYING! PHIL IS MY FATHER NOT THE KING! PHIL IS MY DAD!"

I looked at her and all I saw was guilt and truth.

"Charlie and I started going out. After a year, I found out I was pregnant." she continued, "But still, King Charles III, Charlie's father, never liked me. I was just a normal person. I wasn't normal at all. Charlie and I were separated and then I had you. It was the best day of my life. But every time I remembered Charlie I broke down. After two years, I found Phil and we got married. He became known as your father."

I was sobbing really loud.

Then it hit me. I always wondered why my mom hated the news or reading newspapers or magazine. She was more of an active person. She never watched tv. It never made sense to me until now.

She didn't want to watch the news because King Charlie I would be on for sure. She didn't want to read newspapers or magazines because he'd be there as well.

"Mrs. Dwyer, we have to take Bella." Jasper said, "Master's orders. He wants her in the castle."

Renee began to sob.

"Bella you have to go. You can still visit us honey." she said, "I've had you for seventeen years. It's Charlie's turn. Remember what every girl's dream should be…"

"A royal princess." I thought. Was that my mom's dream?

"MOM! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I cried.

The tears kept streaming down my face. It was endless.

"You have to sweet heart." She took a finger and brushed my cheek.

"Goodbye, my Princess. Remember, Phil and I love you so much. Come visit me okay." Here voice was rough. She was trying to hold the tears, like I was trying to hold mine.

_____

**Third Person:**

Renee glanced out the window watching her daughter walk away. She knew this day would come, but she didn't expect it now.

She shut the door and locked it. She pushed herself against a wall and tried to pull herself together.

Bella walked slowly down the driveway, tripping over a crack. They helped her up and continued to walk.

She and the Cullen brothers got into the limo and drove away.

_________

I looked out the window into the world. Trying to face reality.

_I feel these 4 walls closing in  
__My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out...  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures  
I'm thinking about  
__Wide open spaces far away_

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared

The fear was all over me. I just wanted to be free.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses_

I want to be that person. The person I've always wanted to be. But, how?

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

I let the tears fall. I wanted to let it all out. The pain. I was heading to a new life. I was going to be the real me. Who am I?

__________

**Edward's Point of View:  
**I saw the tears falling down her face. I wanted to comfort her like she was mine.

But she wasn't mine. I couldn't let her get to me if I was going to escape master and go for my dream.

But why was this feeling overcoming me I couldn't take it.

I really wanted to do something. But I knew I had no right to.

__________

**Bella's Point of View:  
**He kept looking at me. He looked concerned for me.

For Me? No, I doubt it. Why would he be concerned for me?

But what was this feeling?

I wish he would comfort me. Like he was mine. But he wasn't.

_Breaklessly abandoning my self before you  
I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel_

Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses

**Charlie's Point of View:  
**I was finally going to meet her. My daughter.

I've never met her and she was finally going to be what she's destined to be.

But what if she didn't want any of this. What if she hates me?

I guess I'd have to face it.


	3. When the Sand Stops Running

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a little dull. I'm warning you. But it's also a key to thee story.

If you want to skip it go ahead. Basically she meets her father and tries to fit in.

**Third Person:**

The limo arrived at the front of the gate. The security guard opened it and they entered.

Bella sat there fidgeting. She's never seen her father. But she felt the need to.

Charlie sat in the living room sipping a cup of tea. He heard the car approach and he dropped the cup to the floor.

"Oh!" the maid said as she headed to the closet to get cleaning supplies.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett helped Bella out of the limo and led her to the entrance.

**Bella's point of view:**

I wasn't really ready to face him. To face my fear. But I had to now.

_I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
__And learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
I wanna leave something here _

We were just about ready to enter. My stomach was churning and it was making me sick.

Then I saw him. He sat there. His face was pale.

His face turned red, then purple, then blue. I watched as he returned to his normal color, shade by shade.

"Hello, Bella." He said looking at the ground.

"Hello, sir." I said. I didn't know what to call him.

"Bella, I'm your father." He said, looking up at me, "Why are you calling me sir?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

We talked for a while. Sometimes it was just plain serious and sometimes it was totally hilarious. But there were those awkward moments.

I finally did it. We met.

But what was bothering me now was Edward.

After the a while in the car, he began to argue with me.

It was not cool.

It hurts.

It was like he didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Well, too bad I was here and he can't do anything.


	4. Hate That I love You

**Bella's Point of View:**

The maid led me to my bedroom past, who knows, a million doors?

A man with a towel in his arm ushered me in through two French doors.

Whoa. French Doors? Must be another hallway.

I walked in and he stood there.

"Um…where do I go?" I asked. What was this place? It was so huge.

It was like a huge house in an even huger house.

"This is your bedroom, Ms. Swan." He laughed.

"W-w-what? This is mine?" Whoa. I did not see this coming.

"It's so huge! That's awesome!" I yelled.

I began to run around like an idiot only to find myself tripping over a chair leg.

I decided to walk.

I walked into a section and flipped on the lights.

I found a huge bed sitting in the middle of the room.

It was a four-post bed with a white canopy laid on top.

The bed sheets were silky and lavendar.

My favorite color. How did they know?

I walked into another section.

I found myself in a room filled with drawers and cabinets with mirrors all over and two comfy chairs.

I opened one with my eyes closed, scared to see what was lying on the other side.

"Our fashion designer Alice designed and chose these clothes, accessories, and shoes for you."

I screamed loudly. Whoa. I did not expect him to randomly talk like that.

"Im sorry Ms. Swan." He said. He looked so guilty. "Did I startle you?"

"Oh that's okay. Um what your name again? And please, call me Bella."

"My name is Seth. Also, Alice designed your room."

Hmm. She wasn't that bad. She knew my taste.

But not in clothes. There were so many puffy dresses in here.

She had stiletto heels! It was just ready to kill me.

Me plus stiletto heels equals recipe for disaster. PERIOD.

I walked into another room.

I think it was some type of office.

There was pictures all around the place and the desk name tag read, "Ms. Isabella Swan".

I paid more attention to the pictures.

What caught my attention was a picture of the Cullen brothers that couldn't have been too long ago.

Edwards gold hair was totally untamed.

It was all over the place.

But seriously why did he always get into my mind.

Was this ever going to end?

Everything he did was absolutely cute and hilarious.

I was always laughing at him

But I could love him. Could I?

_And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?_

**Edward's Point of View:**

I slowly walked to my bedroom.

She was here. The beautiful girl I was suppose to marry.

But could I choose her over my dream I've been longing for.

I couldn't. I've only felt this way for one day.

I've been longing for my dream since I was three.

But the thought of her being mine was unbearable.

I think I loved her too much.

But I had to stop myself. I tried being really angry with her.

But I couldn't it was too hard.

_But you wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
I can't remember what you didBut I hate it_

**Bella's point of view**

He always argues with me and it totally pisses me off.

But I can't just stay mad at him.

Ugh, what was this?

I think I loved him.

_You know exactly what to do  
so that I cant stay mad at you for too long  
thats wrong_

**Edward's Point of View:**

Something about her just made me stop.

I just can't stay mad at her.

It kinda hurts.

_But I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
so that I dont want to fuss and fight no more  
said that I despise that i adore you_

**Bella's Point of View:**

I hated this feeling.

How did people stand it?

It was making me insane.

_And I hate how much i love you boy  
__I cant stand how much I need you  
__And I hate how much I love you boy  
__But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

**Edward's point of View:**

But nobody could really make me laugh or smile.

Not since mom passed away.

_And you completely know the power that you have  
the only one that makes me laugh_

**Bella's point of view:**

I wish I didn't love him

I hate this.

His haunting eyes. It 's like he was watching me right now.

His velvet voice that played over and over again in my mind like a broken record.

_Said its not fair  
how you take advantage of the fact  
that I love you beyond the reason why  
and it just aint right_


End file.
